Aegis Knight
The Aegis Knights call themselves the Absolute Shield. With their renowned skills in battle, they are the greatest defenders of the Kingdom. In ancient times, Aegis Knights were the best knights in Kanavan since the war with the Serdin Kingdom and the evil forces of Kaze'aze. As Ronan becomes ready to be an Aegis Knight, he must follow the toughest quest to become one in order to defeat the forces of evil. Requirements GP Mission (120000 GP) "''We of the Aegis Knights have protected Kanavan since ancient times. We have fought against the many invasions of Kaze'aze's army and the end is in sight. Become one of the Aegis Knights and be a bulwark for peace. -Aegis Knight Leader-''" *Collect 50 Medals of Victory from PvP *Collect 1 Horn of Kamiki in Ellia Continent *Collect 3 Gardosen's Sword in Hell Bridge *Collect 3 Basilisk's Seal in Temple of Fire Difficulty http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Collect 10 Crystallized Elemental Spirits from defeating Mini Fire Golems in Temple of Fire Cash Mission (7200 Cash) "''We of the Aegis Knights have protected Kanavan since ancient times. We have fought against the many invasions of Kaze'aze's army and the end is in sight. Become one of the Aegis Knights and be a bulwark for peace. -Aegis Knight Leader-''" *Collect 1 Medals of Honor from PVP *Collect 1 Gardosen's Sword in Hell Bridge Skills Swordplay 1st Mp: Divine Slash - 3 quick slashes followed by a powerful downward strike. 2nd Mp: Furious Rush - A magic burst that sends the opponent(s) skyward, followed several aerial hits 3rd Mp: Blame Buster/Flame Buster - Similar to the Spell Knight's Rune Spiral, a rune appears in front of Ronan, which he stabs for a powerful magic hit. This attack has much more power and roughly 4 times the range of Rune Spiral. White Magic Swordplay 1st MP: Rune Flare (Can summon up to 3 runes at a time with this skill) - Allows the Aegis Knight to use psychic force (a small burst of magic that can be aimed different directions, used in mid- air, etc.). Using psychic force consumes 1 rune flare charge (this is quite useful beacause after the flare is charged you may use psychic force without fear of counter-attacks). The runes are also able to boost the power of Ronan's skills (i.e. Magic Defense shield will be able to take more damage before it disappears) but all the runes currently summoned will be used up.When going in a room,the rune will disappear. 2nd MP: Magic Defense/Magic Defend - Creates an area around Ronan that makes shields much like Alchemist's Saver. A much more powerful shield can be made by charging up 3 rune flares before using Magic Defense. 3rd MP: Tempest Slayer/Earth Slayer - The Aegis Templar appears, dashes forward, surges with energy, and vanishes. This skill can strike many opponents at once thanks to the Templar's size, and deals good damage in its AoE, making this a very nice skill to use. Category:Jobs and Classes